Mr Grissom
by AndyHoop
Summary: Gil Grissom es un famoso criminalista de Las Vegas con un oscuro pasado que poco a poco irá saliendo a la luz. Basada en la película "Mr. Brooks"  es solo una guía, para nada una copia
1. Primer atisbo de oscuridad

**Mr. Grissom**

**Capítulo 1: Primer atisbo de oscuridad**.

Hay algunas personas que piensan que su vida es un asco, personas que odian no poder mostrar quienes realmente son, hay personas que ocultan su verdadero yo detrás de una máscara agradable, más acorde a lo que la gente espera de ellos. Él particularmente siempre había dado la imagen de ser un excelente criminalista, un esposo devoto y un padre sin precedentes. Siempre pensó que todos odiarían su verdadero yo, que lo tacharían de indigno para la sociedad, su mente albergaba otros pensamientos ajenos a los que hacía públicos día a día a las personas que convivían, trabajaban o simplemente se cruzaban con él; para todos era un modelo de ciudadano, quizá no se le daba muy bien la política y odiaba la burocracia pero nadie podía negar que era el mejor en su campo.

Deambulaba por los pasillos de ese frío laboratorio, prisionero de pensamientos sangrientos que sabía no podía dejar aflorasen inundando su casi perfecta realidad. Cada figura, cada rostro...era como si quisiese matarlos a todos, saciar su sed de muerte, pero debía controlarse, su alter ago no debía apoderarse de él, debía permanecer oculto en las tinieblas, en las sombras, en lo más recóndito de su mente. Lo único que podía hacer era refugiarse en su memoria, recordar aquellos tiempos en los que su otro lado salió a la luz sin que nadie pudiese verlo, recordar como en las noches se transformaba en un ser siniestro que mataba a sus anchas sin ser nunca visto, mucho menos atrapado.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de su mundo de fantasías, sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba, pues esa voz era inconfundible, más aun lo era su perfume tan peculiar, siempre se había tirado a lo clásico, su perfume lo evidenciaba pues usaba el Clásico de Carolina Herrera; su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos, sus ojos claros que lograrían hipnotizar hasta al más astuto mago. Sin embargo él simplemente la podía imaginar de dos formas, una de ellas era íntegramente desnuda saciando su deseo, sirviéndole como instrumento sexual y la otra era más oscura y terrible, la imaginaba muerta, pensaba cómo sería matarla, la sensación que se apoderaría de su ser al hacerlo, aunque era consciente de que debía doblegar a la bestia brutal que permanecía escondida en su interior, escondida pero luchando cada vez con mayor fuerza para alcanzar la luz.

-Gil, estás bien?, me escuchas?- chascó los dedos delante de su cara, demasiado cerca de su nariz haciendo que volviese a esa realidad que detestaba, a ese mundo que creía no era para él.

-Qué? discúlpame cariño, es que tu belleza infinita hace que mi mente se pierda en pensamientos pocos sanos- y realmente eran pocos sanos, la imagen de su esposa yaciendo muerta a sus pies era la que más preponderancia tenía.

- Gil, creo que deberías tomarte un descanso y dejarte llevar por esos pensamientos pocos sanos - depositó un beso suave en sus labios a la par que cerraba sus ojos intentando aumentar el placer de aquel pequeño encuentro.

Si supieras cuáles son esos pensamientos no me estarías pidiendo que los hiciera realidad, si tan solo supieras quién soy, si conocieras mi verdadero ser, jamás volverías a abrir los ojos por el temor que te causaría mi presencia

-No creo que sea el lugar indicado para esto... - sentía como la frialdad de su alma se apoderaba de sus manos y las gotas de sudor helado que comenzaban a empapar su frente.

-Yo creo que es hora de una aventura- sus manos recorrían su pecho, su cuello, su nuca, intentando buscar la afirmación a su propuesta.

- No podemos, recuerda que Lindsay vendrá hoy porque irá conmigo a una escena del crimen, no sé qué es este ataque repentino de amor hacia la criminología- no pudo evitar pensar cómo había llegado él a ese trabajo, no podía estar lejos de la muerte, necesitaba al menos ver unos ojos oscurecidos tras haber perdido el brillo inequívoco que brinda la vida, aunque no hubiese sido él quien los hizo oscurecer.

- Envía a Warrick, él podrá hacerlo, además Linz se lleva muy bien con él- iba marcando un sendero de besos directo a su boca.

- Catherine Grissom, tú enviarías a Holly a hacer compras con Lindsay si ella te pidiera que fueses con ella? y peor aún, si fuese a comprar... su vestido de graduación?

- Pero este no es un vestido de graduación.

-Pero si es su primer paso hacia lo que podría ser su profesión- se separó de ella y se sentó en su escritorio.

- Las cosas que hace una por los hijos - bufó y salió en dirección a la sala de evidencias, mientras Gilbert Grissom, Dr. en Entomología, volvía a perderse en sus oscuros recuerdos y las imágenes de aquella noche en que debió escapar para siempre de su vida de crimen y masacre, inundaban su mente.


	2. Los fantasmas que todo lo vieron

**Capítulo 2: Los fantasmas que todo lo vieron.**

La llamada de su hija para avisarle que no podría acudir a su esperada "iniciación" en el mundo de la muerte, como ella solía llamarle, le causó un gran alivio, más aún la que él le hizo a su esposa anunciándole que no llegaría a casa en al menos un dos pues una escena en Chloride Mining Town, un pequeño pueblo minero ubicado a 145 kilómetros de Las Vegas requería su presencia.

Mientras manejaba por la autopista U.S. 93 pensaba en aquel hombre y en aquella niña, los únicos testigos vivientes de sus crímenes, los únicos que lograron vivir un tiempo más, los otros habían muerto al instante de ver su cara. Jeffrey Atwood, detective de homicidios de la Ciudad de San Francisco lo había visto huir de una escena y había jurado darle caza antes de que volviera a cometer otro crimen, jamás hubiese imaginado que la victima sería él.

Le gustaba hacerse creer a sí mismo que nadie jamás lo había visto, pero no había mentira más grande, pues dos fantasmas de su pasado lo perseguían aún, uno había muerto en sus manos pero aún lo torturaba en pesadillas, el otro seguía rondando por la tierra, en algún lugar lejano, a salvo de los peligros de sus sangrientas manos. Algún día te encontraré Tracy Atwood, algún día volverás a ver mis ojos como aquella noche cuando viste cómo le volaba la cabeza a tu padre y huiste de mí sin que pudiera encontrarte

El vehiculo agarró un bache lo que provocó que volviera a la realidad cuando sintió la irregularidad en el camino, sus murallas se hacían cada vez más débiles, las idas a Alcohólicos Anónimos ya no le resultaban igual de útiles que antes, "Para cada afección hay un tratamiento" y era evidente que para la suya... esas terapias enfocadas a curar la adicción al alcohol no le eran 100% eficaces.

Aquella carretera llena de baches le recordaba a su vida, llena de escollos, idas y vueltas, senderos ocultos, atajos y salidas rápidas.

Una infancia difícil, sus inicios en el crimen, su primera victima, su huida, su boda y su hija; la segunda etapa de su miserable vida había sido planeada meticulosamente, intentando crear una especie de espejismo que ocultara su verdadera faz. Poco a poco Earl Brooks intentaba volver a la vida, retomar el control de sus actos y someterlo al poder de la tentación.

Pronto mi sed de sangre será más fuerte que mis fuerzas y volveré a caer en las redes de las tinieblas. Dios, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el valor para cambiar las cosas que si puedo y la sabiduría para conocer la diferencia; viviendo un día a la vez, disfrutando un momento a la vez; aceptando las adversidades como un camino hacia la paz; pidiendo, como lo hizo Dios, en este mundo pecador tal y como es y no como me gustaría que fuera; creyendo que Tú harás que todas las cosas estén bien si yo me entrego a Tu voluntad; de modo que pueda ser razonablemente feliz en esta vida e increíblemente feliz Contigo en la siguiente. Amen. La Oración de la Serenidad escrita por Reinhold Niebuhr se había convertido en su preferida pues creía que reunía todos los deseos de su corazón.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad de la Costa Oeste una detective de homicidios guardaba en un cajón el expediente del asesino sin rostro.


	3. Cara a Cara con la tentación

**Capítulo 3: Cara a Cara con la tentación.**

Chloride Mining Town fue el hogar de miles de personas que basaban su sustento en las minas de plata ubicadas en las cercanas montañas Cerbat Mountains. Actualmente es la humilde residencia de unos cuantos cientos de almas, dentro de los cuales se encontraba un asesino. Estacionó el auto frente a la oficina del alguacil, descendió del vehiculo y el calor abrazador chocó contra sus mejillas haciendo que un color carmesí se apoderara de ellas. – Usted debe ser el citadino sabiondo que enviaron a resolver el caso del decapitado- su uniforme y la insignia en su pecho hacían absurdamente evidente quién era- Supongo que si…y usted es el alguacil- lo escrutó con la mirada como buscando respuestas a una pregunta que su mente no terminaba de formular – no, yo soy el sheriff del pueblo- sacó la pistola e hizo señales de disparar acompañado con el respectivo ruido ridículo hecho con la boca. Grissom temió encontrarse con el asesino cara a cara tan rápido, creyó que su vida acabaría antes de tener tiempo de pensar en ello, pero solo era un juego hecho por un payaso barato de circo.

Michael, te he dicho que no asustes a los turistas, sino este pueblo irá en decadencia. Imagínate los titulares "Falso Sheriff ahuyenta a turistas en un pequeño pueblo minero y el alguacil le pega un tiro por echar a perder semejante negocio turístico"

Oye viejo no es para tanto, además este no es un cliente sino el sabiondo del Strip, no podía dejar de darme el lujo de darle un sustito- se dirigió hacia unas estructuras viejas que permanecían de pie al fondo del lugar.

Discúlpelo, le caen mal los citadinos, dice que arruinan la tranquilidad de este sitio, aunque a decir verdad… esto sería un cementerio sin ustedes- le pasó la mano – George O'Hansel, soy el comisario.

Mucho gusto, Gilbert Grissom- vio como su guía soltaba su mano y se adentraba a la comisaría- dónde está el cadáver, quisiera empezar lo antes posible a examinarlo.

Qué apuro tiene Dr.? Un poco de ginebra? – abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacó una pequeña botella y dos vasos de tequila.

No cree que es demasiado temprano para beber?

No hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí… la gente se entretiene con lo que puede o tiene- le extendió un vaso – vamos beba una copa y después lo llevo a la escena.

Acaso quiere emborracharme? Tan malo es lo que hay allá que no quiere que lo vea con mis 5 sentidos a pleno?- tomó el vaso y cuando aquel hombre se descuidó vertió el contenido en una maceta cercana.

Claro que no, solo un hombre decapitado, uno de los tantos que usted habrá visto en la gran ciudad- bebió de un sorbo su bebida y se dirigieron a una casa vieja cubierta de enredaderas- Bienvenido a la gran Mansión Craufort - mencionó irónicamente.

Quién es el muerto?- cuando terminó de decir esto una de las maderas del piso cedió y su pie quedó atrapado por unos segundos.

Está bien? Déjeme ayudarlo, tenga cuidado con donde pisa… esta casa está aquí desde hace 2 siglos, nadie ha hecho mantenimiento en 50 años.

Gracias por el dato… lo tendré en cuenta _maldito hijo de perra, lo pudiste haber dicho antes, mal nacido cabrón, te atravesaría el pecho con un cuchillo…_ gracias

Llegaron a la habitación, en la cama yacía el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre, en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana se encontraba su cabeza.

Espeluznante eh! – el comisario se sentó en una silla ubicada no muy lejos de la otra ventana del cuarto mientras mascaba un poco de tabaco- el difunto era Mattew Craufort una especie de millonario excéntrico. La verdad se lo veía muy poco, no tenía contactos con nadie más que con la mujer que venía a limpiarle la casa una vez por semana.

Su nombre?- Grissom había iniciado el análisis del cadáver, quería apresurar su traslado a Las Vegas, resolver el misterio y volver a disfrutar de la compañía de la mujer con la que podía sacar parte de su lado oscuro.

Bella Simons, es una mujer mayor, tendrá unos 55 años pero es una luchadora y no ha dejado de trabajar aún estando enferma. Si me pregunta… ella no fue, quería demasiado al viejo Craufort, mejor dicho el dinero que él le pagaba.

Necesito hablar con el forense de este lugar- el comisario río- bromea verdad doc? A duras penas me pagan mi salario y cree que tendríamos un forense?

Un médico al menos?- recibió una negación por respuesta- _esto es deprimente, gente tirada a su suerte dispuesta a morir? El sueño de cualquier asesino, presa fresca y descuidada._

Nada y será mejor que se apure Grissom, no queremos un asesino suelto en nuestras calles.

_Eso lo hubiesen pensado antes de llamarme…- _una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro.


End file.
